haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Settings
Through the game's settings, players can change game options, access help and support, connect to Facebook / Google Play / Game Center, access news, and find relevant links. Settings can be accessed by tapping on the settings icon (gear) in the upper left corner of the screen. The settings window has 3 tabs: *''Settings'' *''Community'' *''More'' ---- '1. The Settings tab' In the settings tab, players can: * access Help and Support * change their farm name and the game language * access advanced settings * turn on or off music and sounds * connect to Facebook / Google Play / Game Center ---- 'Help and support section' The Help and Support panel shows what is new, known issues, answers Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs) and is where players go to receive help from Hay Day Support. Players can search Help and Support by using the magnifying glass in the top right corner. If the player can not find an answer to a problem, they can contact Hay Day Support through the "Contact Us" icon in the top right corner (if available), or, after searching, the "Contact Us" will be at the bottom of the page. Players write their message to support and leave their name, they can also choose to leave their email address. Players can also attach screenshots or other images by tapping on the image icon in the top right corner. Once finished they tap the send arrow icon, also in the top right corner. A notification will appear on the settings icon when support has responded. ---- 'Advanced Settings section' Players can change even more settings in this panel. If a green tick is displayed the setting is enabled; otherwise, it's disabled. ---- 'Connection to Facebook, Google Play and Game Center' To attach their farms to any of these, players must log into Facebook, Google Play or Game Center first then load the game. They can enable or disable the connection to Facebook and Google Play by using the corresponding buttons. Farms permanently attach themselves to the first account chosen. When connected: *the game displays the first name and profile picture corresponding the site they're connected to. *progress in the game is saved, and can be accessed from another device or restored if needed. *the game automatically adds Facebook and Game Center friends who also play Hay Day and have linked their games to their accounts. *players can add other players as friends in the game if they become Facebook or Game Center friends. * the "megaphone" can be used to notify Facebook friends when a player needs help. *players can track their achievements in Game Center and Google Play. *leaders, co-leaders and elders of a neighborhood, can send out membership invites to Facebook and Game Center friends by visiting their friends' farms and tapping on the envelope icon next to their names. There is currently no way to add friends to the game through Google Play. ---- '2. The Community tab' The Community tab provides links to: * Hay Day Community * Hay Day Facebook * Hay Day Instagram #aMOOzing * Hay Day Twitter @hayday * Hay Day YouTube channel * Hay Day Wikia (this wiki) ---- '3. The More tab' The More tab provides links to the Terms of Service, Privacy Policy, Parents' Guide and credits. If a player loses their game, Supercell may send them a recovery code, which can be found in this tab. ---- 'References' * Supercell Player Support: How do I enable the diamond confirmation step? *Supercell Player Support: How do I change the language of the game? * Supercell Player Support: How to save the game with Google + and Facebook *Supercell Player Support: Save your progress with Game Center * Supercell Player Support: Connect with Friends *Supercell Player Support: Forums, Facebook & Other Useful Links ---- Category:Help